Elderberrywoods
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: Bandits Duncan and Trent have an important mission to carry out involving King Chris, and Heather has plans for her best friend Lindsay and the King, but when the four paths cross will the outline of their plots change?
1. Chapter 1

Duncan frowned and looked around the place he just so happened to find himself at.

"Aw crap, elderberrywood" he grumbled, and lowered himself back to the ground, just incase anyone would see him. The bandit crawled along the floor, hiding in the bushes not paying attention to the wood that was scratching his skin and causing all types of little cuts and scrapes.

Every now and then he'd turn to look to his right, out of the bush where the main road was. Soon, the king would be passing, and when he did ... Duncan grinned to himself, remembering why he loved his job. Duncan heard a noise coming from his left, deeper in the woods coming from some other trees.

"Duncan?" a familiar voice whisped. Duncan then realised why he couldn't make out who it was, because it was his fellow bandit Trent. The one who insisted they wore green so they were camouflaged, but only Trent actually listened to himself. Duncan wore a strangely more flattering grey. Grey was always better in the cases of action anyway; where it be at night or in castles.

Duncan looked behind him, checking the road then turned around to see Trent already standing up and brushing his clothes.

"What are you doing man? We're meant to be hiding!" Duncan hissed, and Trent just shrugged.  
"It's not coming till later" Trent pointed to the sky, and Duncan rolled his eyes and slapped his head, still remaining on the hard green earth.  
"And how do you know? Oh wait let me guess," Duncan pretended to laugh, slightly angrily, "the dweeb told you"  
"No the wizard did"  
"Same thing," Duncan told him, now standing up himself, "listen, if we're going to stand up and talk, at least walk further into the woods"

Trent obeyed Duncan, and led Duncan further into the lush green wood, picking up a large stick along the way to subconsciously hit the trees they walked past. Trent started to hum something Duncan didn't recognize, nor really care about.

After a few minutes of silently walking, Duncan motioned for them to stop, and walked over to sit under a large tree, leaning on the thick trunk. Duncan closed his eyes and pulled out the small dagger out of his belt and started to mindlessly fiddle with it. Nothing made him fell safer.

Trent watched Duncan for a moment, taking in how odd and unsafe it could be being with him right now. Trent then sighed realising he _had_ to be with Duncan right now, and also sat down on the seemingly cold ground, thinking back to how he got this fate. Probably that dam blacksmith. If he hadn't taken after his father, his father's father, his father's father's father, and his father's father's father's uncle, he'd be find. He should've taken that job in the printer's shop with Brady or whatever his name was.

"Did you hear something?" Duncan suddenly opened his eyes, and turned around, ever aware of his surrounds. Rumour had it in the village that Duncan slept with one eye open. Trent could only believe it as he didn't want to talk to the village whores. It _did_ make him wonder how Owen knew, but Owen heard everything somehow. Owen heard everything, and paid attention to nothing but food, his lover and the blacksmiths.

"No" Trent replied, getting off the ground to check around. Suddenly he heard what Duncan heard; a sweet singing voice. _And_ he knew that song! Yes, it was the song that had been played in church last week. Or was it the song his mother used to send him to sleep when he was younger? Oh what did it matter, he knew the song. Trent couldn't help but follow the sound, using his skilful musician ears like a dog would use their nose, hunting it down.

Duncan now stood up too, curious as ever to what Trent was doing.

"Hey, where'd you think you're going?" Duncan asked, suddenly scared Trent was backing out on the plan; the mission.  
"To follow that voice" Trent replied like a poet, or blind man. Blinded by love that was; those daft fouls. Duncan shook his head in disbelief, but followed non-the-less, also curious. Nothing usually entered these parts of the woods; ever. And he should now. He had spent most his life hiding in them.

It was then when Trent discovered something Duncan had never seen before, a stone wall.

"Should we climb it?" Trent asked Duncan, scared to see what was behind the wall. Duncan started to climb over, but Trent suddenly noticed a large iron gate, covered with what looked like moss. Trent peeked through the gate, and gasped.

"_Duncan, can you see that?_" Trent whispered.

Duncan however couldn't hear his companion above his grunts he was producing as he was struggling to climb up the wall. Eventually he turned to look around, and noticed Trent wasn't there. Duncan instantly leaped off the wall.

"Trent?" he growled.

"_Once a lad, meet a lass, you're a gentle one said he, in my heart, I'd be glad, if you loved me for me" _

Lindsay sang as she danced in the gardens, preparing for tonight's ball. She hadn't quite mastered the dance in the practice today, and Courtney had angrily sent her to the King's gardens to practice.

"_Who can say where we'll go, who can promise what we'll be? But I'll stay by your side, if you love me for me. If you love me for me" _she sang aloud, focusing on getting the lyrics right instead of her dancing steps. Heather had promised to come help her later once she'd chosen her gown for the ball tonight. Lindsay suddenly stopped singing and pouted to herself. Heather was probably going through _her_ dresses no doubt. She'd had to ask to borrow one of Bridgette's and take it in with pins. Ouch. The last time she did that, it'd scratched her during every dance.

Oh wait! Silly Lindsay, she suddenly giggled to herself, now swishing her skirts around like Heather had taught her, Heather was sorting out _Lindsay's _outfits. Lindsay was soo lucky to have such good friends in the other ladies in waiting. Expect Courtney, she was a bossy, controlling witch. Lindsay _never_ liked it when the king had given Courtney the role of organizing the dance.

Lindsay suddenly nodded to herself, determined to get this dance steps right so Courtney wouldn't have another go at her when she asked to see them later.

"_I know there's someone, somewhere, someone. Who's sure to find me soon" _ Lindsay sang the song her mother use to make her maids sing her, and sat down on the ground, once again distracted in song instead of dancing like she should be, "_After the rain goes, there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow soon" _

"_Love can you hear me? If your near me"_

"_Pure and strong sing your song and- _ohmygosh!" Lindsay jumped realising she wasn't singing alone. Lindsay turned to look at the stone wall behind her, and saw nothing. Lindsay then noticed the Iron Gate, and then the two figures behind it.

"_sing your song, pure and strong and soon" _ one of the figures finished off, and didn't leave. Lindsay got up, fixed her skirts and strode towards the wall, before a voice from elsewhere stopped her.

"And _what_ do you think _you're_ doing?"

"I know that song!" Trent smiled.

"No shit," Duncan replied, staring through the gate. He'd seen what Trent had run off too. Whoever the blonde was that was singing to herself.

"Who _is_ she?" Trent asked like he was watching a dream, and Duncan shrugged.  
"I don't know, where are we?" Duncan asked, "Looks like the- _noo_ it couldn't- _who's that?_" Duncan asked with the same interest as Trent had just had, and point to the object of his attention.

A new girl was now gracefully making her way across the grass and through the gardens of flowers and past the knot-cut mazes to the blonde girl sat on the floor. Her dress was a dark dusty red, which matched perfectly with her black hair which followed down her back like a black river and danced freely in the wind. Unlike the other girl who was wearing a French hat, this girl wasn't which only mention one thing; she was a _virgin._ _Unmarried._

Duncan grinned to himself. No husband to come chasing him out of the room at night, and down the street with a knife. _Perfect_.

"You know you're_ meant_ to be practising the dance for tonight. The King will want you to look your best you know. And don't even get me started on that bitch Courtney" the dark haired girl trailed on, but Duncan could only focus on two words. _Dance, and King. _

"Yes!" he suddenly shouted out, unaware of catching the two girls attention, and grabbing Trent's shoulders to shake sense into him, "that's IT!"  
"W-what's it?" Trent raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't looking at Duncan. He was watching two figures the other side of the gate make their way over.

"And _who_ are you and what do you think you're doing here?" The black-haired girl asked, not risking coming too close and the blonde one in toe, nodding in agreement.  
"Nothing sweetheart" Duncan smiled, "why should we tell you?"

Trent and the blonde one's eyes met and locked for a moment.

"I could call someone you know, get you thrown back to where-ever you belong. GUARDS" the dark-haired one threatened then shouted, and Duncan shook his head.  
"You won't wanna be doing that princess" he smirked at her, and the girl fumed.  
"And why is that?" she threatened back.

Before Duncan had time to give his remark, they all heard another voice.

"Heather! Lindsay! We're practicing the dance again in the dining room; Courtney was practicing with Bridgette and she tripped over and she demanded we _all _do it again!" the voice called out, but Duncan wasn't listening. He'd run a mile away as soon as he heard the voice.

Now only Trent was there at the gate and he didn't realise he was alone on his side.  
"Eugh!" the dark haired girl grunted, before walking back towards the castle, "alright, we're coming! Hey Beth I needed to ask you a favour-"

The blonde one was now alone on her side, still staring into Trent's green eyes.

"What's your name? Oh we must meet again... but how? Wait, where's that ball?"

The blonde girl giggled, "I'm Lindsay. And it's at-"  
"LINDSAY?"  
"Oops sorry Heather, I'm coming!" Lindsay quickly turned to face Trent, and whispered a "bye" before skipping off.

Lindsay and Heather huh? Only the name of angels he was sure. Trent then turned to look for Duncan, who was leaning against a tree just in the distance.

"Who was that?" Heather asked as Lindsay and her made their way back inside.  
"I don't know," Lindsay smiled, "he was _soooo_ cute though!"

Heather stopped walking, and turned back to face Lindsay.

"You can't say that! That may be true, but you can't say it!"  
"Why not?"  
"Eugh! Don't you remember _anything?_ Haven't you noticed how hard I'm working for you? Can't you remember _why?_"  
"So we can have nice clothes and pearls?"  
"_No_. Well, yes, that's our reward, but don't you remember what you have to do to _get_ that reward?"  
"Sleep with the king?"  
"_Exactly. _Lindsay, the king won't have you if you go off with some _outlaw_ or whatever they were"  
"But, it's only sleeping Heather. We sleep together all the time!" Lindsay naively said.  
"I told you Lindsay, that's a _different_ type of sleeping. We share a bed, that is all"  
"Isn't that what I'd do with the king?"  
"Yes but- Don't you remember that talk we had the other day?"  
"Of course I do, and I _completely _agree, Courtney is such a bitch"  
"Eugh, forget it. You'll know what to do when the time comes like you did with that idiot Tyler"

Heather forgot that was a soft spot on Lindsay, and Lindsay's smile from earlier dropped, and her eyes reflected the happiness of a broken mirror, crushed into tiny pieces.

"I-I'm sorry Lindsay, I forgot" Heather said, and Lindsay shook her head.  
"It's okay Heather. Let's go inside and get singing!"  
"Dancing" Heather smiled, and Lindsay laughed suddenly forgetting the Tyler-issue and linking her arm with Heather's whilst they walked inside.

"So, can we go back later? For that ball?"  
"They said they were going to the king's ball right? Of course we're going. Don't forget our mission Trent. Now I need you to do me a _favour._ You go and get us some _really_ fancy costumes for this ball"  
"You'll need a shave if we're going" Trent pointed to Duncan's stubble, and Duncan nodded in agreement for once.

"I'll go get the dirt on this ball, and where abouts the King's having it"  
"Then where will we meet?"  
"At yours"  
"Mine?"  
"Yes, we need somewhere to get ready don't we? I'll meet you there later"

"But how will I know when-"  
"just get the clothes okay? Look, here's the money" Duncan pulled out a small bag from his pocket, and handed it to Trent. Trent just took the money, knowing better then to ask Duncan where he got it from.

**I'm so excited to be starting this. I don't fully now the outcomes past a certain point in the story, but we'll see as we go along XD There will be a few twists for you to find out of course, so it could be going completely differently to where you think it's heading. I'll re-read my second and third chapters and they will be up shortly!**

**While no characters are meant to be any historically figures, I am trying to keep this as accurate to early English-middle ages as **_**I **_**can make it. I don't know everything, so certain traditions won't be fully-accurate I suppose (but, it won't because it needs to fit with these characters too) but I know quite alot XD **

**I hope you guys enjoy! The new chapter should be up in an hour or less (if my internet doesn't die) or tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I take back what I said last chapter XD some of this will have later Tudor-influence (like Heather and Lindsay's fashion). Anyway, enjoy! **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews :D And since my way of diving up the sections didn't copy on to fanfiction last time, I'll use my good-old normal way of dividing sections... **

The light-grey walls bathed in an orange afternoon glow while the girls got ready for the ball that night.

Gowns were thrown all over the ladies rooms and beds. Courtney was running around trying to find her red powder, and screaming at anyone who accidently bumped into her. Lindsay was sitting on the window seat, dreamily looking out into the gardens and Heather was placing out hers and Lindsay's gowns and accessories on the bed for them to change into, making sure everything is perfect.

Bridgette was getting changed by hers and Courtney's shared bed, struggling to put on the layers all by herself without falling over onto the hard stone floor and Beth was sewing up her cape that had somehow ripped earlier that day. Sierra, Katie and Sadie were nowhere to be found and no-one really cared enough to ask usual gossip Beth were they were.

"Alright Lindsay, there all ready" Heather pointed to their bed, and Lindsay slowly turned her head to look. Heather had placed out a cream gown for Lindsay to wear with a matching French hood sewn up with pearls. Heather had chosen for herself a dark blue gown complete with gold seed buttons, with a matching hair-piece and a gold and sapphire necklace.

"Wow, that's my favourite dress!" Lindsay smiled, getting up to get change.  
"Well it's the one that fits you the best," Heather smiled to her friend, "and white," she whispered so only Lindsay could hear, "is the purest colour. You'll be sure to catch the king's eye in this" she smiled.

Beth peered up from her sewing to try and hear what Heather said, but couldn't make out anything more than Lindsay and Heather's secretive smiles at one another.

"Beth will you help us please?"  
"Then will someone help me please?" Bridgette asked, walking over holding her gown in her hands. Beth nodded and placed down her cape, and walked over to help Bridgette first. Lindsay went and got Bridgette's light blue matching French hood for her, and handed it to Bridgette who placed it in her hair, leaving the rest to flow down freely.

"I think we should plait you hair tonight, without a hood Heather" Bridgette suggested, and Heather nodded. The only ones who couldn't wear their hair freely were Courtney and Katie, and that was because they were married. Courtney huffed when she saw any of the other girls where their hair loose without a full hood or a hat. Courtney only held hers up with netting with beads graciously sewn on tonight, so underneath the black and red rubies, people could see her perfectly long glossy brown locks.

"So," Courtney asked, "do you think you'll dance with Geoff tonight?"  
"Hopefully" Bridgette honestly asked and giggled slightly.  
"Well then, you'll have to wear this rouge!" Courtney smiled, not wishing for Heather to be known as the best dresser in their chamber they all shared.

Beth and Heather helped Lindsay dress and then Heather helped Lindsay place on her French hood, which left her hair flowing down and a little hair showing before the hood. Lindsay and Beth then helped Heather get changed, and then everyone was ready.

"Wait," Lindsay asked everyone, only just noticing, "Where are Kadie, Satie and Fiona?"  
"Katie, Sadie and_ Sierra_ went into town to get their dresses"  
"How'd they go?" Bridgette asked. No-body practically let the castle, unless the King was going hunting and took them too, or they were Katie or Courtney and their husbands could take them or needed them back at their family estates instead of at court. Or, the Court was travelling, or if Courtney's husband the Knight, Sir Justin would allow them too, at which he point he'd take them to town himself.

" Sir Noah's taking them" Beth gossiped referring to Katie's husband and the girls all nodded, now understanding.

"Well, come on Lindsay, we don't want to keep the king waiting!" Heather said. Courtney then leaned away from Bridgette to see the two standing by their bed still.

"Wait, are you going?"  
"Yes" Heather said, and Lindsay nodded.  
"We'll come too" Courtney said, and Bridgette and Beth nodded along.  
"Fine," Heather stated as if she didn't care, and led the girls out of the room, keeping her head high as if she were the Queen herself.

Courtney took her key out of her pocket and locked up the room, and all the girls waited.

"What if Sierra, Sadie or Katie need to get in?" Beth asked, and Courtney shrugged.  
"They've got their own keys haven't they?"

* * *

Duncan had spent all afternoon finding out where the Ball was, and it just so happened it would be at King's favourite remote castle. It was going to be risky, but predictable and Duncan was prepared to face this idea. He'd have to do his job swiftly then get out, and run someplace new. Trent too, though Duncan was hoping to ditch Trent somewhere along the way with that dark-haired girl he was hoping to pick up.

Duncan got to Trent's earlier then Trent had expected him (even though he wasn't _exactly_ sure what time to expect him to arrive), and used the blacksmith's mirror to shave with Trent's rasers, and got dressed into the posh outfit Trent had ordered for him.

"I got them in both my size, sorry man" Trent had said as he'd passed it over.

Royal blue and gold. Not really Duncan's colours, but he wasn't going to complain. It was all he had anyway. Trent, as predicted, had a green and silver.

"How are we gonna get there? We can't walk in this" Trent pointed down to his clothes, and Duncan nodded.  
"_True_, so we're riding there. Get's us there quicker"  
"You don't have a horse!" Trent pointed out and Duncan shrugged before giving him a smirk.  
"I'll get one, don't worry"

* * *

The banquet looked amazing for anyone but Beth. Beth was used to _always_ seeing the castle done up at night in this season for a dance to celebrate just about anything. Everyone's faces still gleamed as they entered the room. Bridgette still looked excited, but Bridgette was always calm so no-one could tell. Heather always grinned, she _thrived _off the attention from the men, Lindsay always lit up, for she loved dancing. Courtney always saw these banquet's as an opportunity to boast to people and impress her husband and family. After all, that's what life's about in England. Getting as high as you could climb.

And Beth couldn't help but wonder what Heather had planned with Lindsay. She always helped her to look her best, and get close to the king. Why wasn't Heather trying to impress the King? Beth thought back to the time Heather had tried but the King looked straight past her and towards the young blonde that was usually around Heather. Heather and Lindsay were closer than they were to their own kin. Beth had heard they'd been raised up together, and went to the French court together for their "education" and return to England at the age of 13. Plus no-one really liked Heather all that much, so maybe Heather stuck to the only comfort she had. She walks around as if she were the Queen most of the time, as if she ruled everyone's fate.

Beth sighed and followed the girls and their excited chatter to the ladies-in-waiting's table. As soon as she sat down, Beth dared to speak out a question no-one in England had ever asked.

"Why are there Ladies-in-waiting if there's no queen?"

Suddenly their area of the long thick wooden table went quite, and Courtney looked around to double-check nobody else had heard.

"Because, we are ladies-in-_waiting_ to serve a queen when we get one" Heather smiled as if she had something planned, "and everyone knows a court needs women at it"

Courtney nodded because it was the best answer Beth was going to get that night. Bridgette was too busy looking around the room for Geoff probably, and Lindsay was staring her drinking glass day-dreaming about something. Beth watched them then decided it was better to say nothing and look for Sierra, Sadie and Katie.

"I wonder what Sierra, Kady and Cindy will be wearing tonight! I bet they'll just have the cutest new gowns!" Lindsay smiled.  
"I doubt it. Katie's married to Noah, a _poet_"  
"Isn't that a little mean?" Beth asked Heather, who shrugged.  
"The truth hurts" Heather simply said, and her gaze roamed the room for the king.

"I see Geoff!" Bridgette whispered giggling, as the dashing King's man smiled and waved from across the room to her.  
"Would you like me to set you two up already?" Heather asked Bridgette who blushed suddenly. Courtney put her hands on her hips and turned to Heather.  
"Let them get together by themselves Heather!" Courtney warned her. Courtney couldn't bare it if Heather could set them up, it would prove Heather could set anyone up, and had _power_. And Courtney didn't want Heather to set up a certain girl with the king. She didn't need encouraging.

"Well Bridgette, I'm here if you need me" Heather smiled, and Bridgette giggled while nodding thanks to Heather.  
"If he really likes her, he'd propose something already" Courtney pointed out, now going against all the encouraging support she'd given Bridgette earlier.

Suddenly the room went quiet, while the King entered.

King Chris grinned at the room as the double doors opened, and everyone stood up waiting for the King to take his seat. The King shook his head so his glossy black locks shook into their rightful places, beautifully framing his strong, powerful, handsome face and walked up to his table and smiled at everyone, suddenly holding his lock on a certain blonde on the table not far away at his right side.

Lindsay barely listened to the King's speech and Heather had to nudge her to keep Lindsay looking like she was paying attention. Heather rolled her eyes at having to remind Lindsay, and how hopeless her plan was starting to become. Katie, Sadie and Sierra still hadn't returned. Heather could send Lindsay to inform the King that some of the men still weren't here, and he could have a chance to ask her then.

"Lindsay," Heather quietly said as they all sat down to begin their meal, "could you please go to the king in a minute and inform him that some of his men still aren't here please?"

Lindsay nodded and slipped out of her seat, and Heather smiled to herself for a moment.

"What's she going to do?" Beth asked, and Heather raised an eyebrow at Beth.  
"Why do you have to ask after everything Lindsay does? Keep that up and people will get a funny idea about you Beth, if they don't already have one"  
"Heather" Courtney whispered a warning to her, and Courtney then sat up straight again so she could see where Lindsay was going out of the corner of her eyes.

Courtney then quickly looked to where Lindsay had been sitting and noticed how perfectly in view of the king Heather had placed her. Courtney then looked to Bridgette to avoid Heather catching on and asked for Beth to pass the wine.

But Heather didn't miss it.

"Duncan, isn't this the place we came to earlier?"  
"Aw dammit! You mean we've been _this_ close all along?"  
"This is perfect! I know where to find her now!"  
"_Her?_ Do I keep having to remind you of our mission?"  
"_Your_ mission Duncan"  
"You're still involved Trent"  
"I know, but it's not my mission. Now are we gonna go in or not?"  
"Not so fast, we need to be someone. Who are we?"  
"Trent and-"  
"_No_ we can't be anybody, we need to be somebody. I'll be Sir William and you can be Sir Christopher or something-or-other"

"Urm, your grace?" Lindsay asked, nervously approaching the King.  
"Yes Lindsay?" he looked up at her from his throne, and she lowered without thinking to whisper in his ear so he didn't have to look up to her.  
"Some of your men will be late to dinner as will Sadie, Katie and Shannah"  
"Sierra?"  
"Yes my lord" she backed away then curtsied, unaware of the eyeful she was giving the king at the time then walked away.

Heather smiled as she watched on, and then noticed something in the corner of her eye – two people walking into the room – two _familiar _faces. But where did she recognize them from?

The room went quiet as everyone watched the guards at the door.

"YOUR MAJERSTY, TWO TRAVELLERS FROM SUFFOLK, SIR CHRISTOPHER PLAY AND SIR WILLIAM POET"

Lindsay's heart seemed to stop beating when she noticed who it was. She nearly tripped up on her way to her table, but lucky no-one but Heather noticed, and Heather gasped suddenly remembering who they were. Those _bandits _or whatever from this morning! But, Heather didn't want to raise attention yet, because she could be completely wrong.

"Do you know them?" Beth whispered to Heather, stealing Courtney's curious thoughts.  
"Yes" Lindsay replied whispering before Heather could reply otherwise.  
"You do?" Courtney asked, and Heather looked at Lindsay with a look that could kill, or at least silence the blonde up. It gave Heather enough time to think through her answer.  
"Why yes," she smiled, "Lindsay and I met them when we were in France, didn't we?"

Lindsay nodded along with Heather, and stared across at the men.

"Really? Perhaps we should offer them to sit here then" Bridgette suggested.  
"You can't do that! Ladies-in-waiting sit here!" Heather explained, and Lindsay just nodded along since it was true, not that it had stopped Heather inviting men to sit there before.  
"It doesn't matter" Beth said, happy to be with a group against Heather for once.  
"Yes, we should," Courtney said, then turned around to the king.  
"Well then," Heather said, determined to keep this to her advantage, "best we said off Lindsay to explain to the King"

"Yes, we're from Suffolk you majesty, do you not remember sending the invites?" Duncan asked, and Trent remained bowing. Duncan quickly hit Trent so he stood normally, and then Trent's eyes locked on the most beautiful glowing angel making her way to the King on the other side of the table.

"You're majesty?" Lindsay asked, and Chris automatically looked up to her.  
"Yes Lindsay?"  
"I hope you don't mind but Heather and I invited them. We met them in France when we were over there under the Queen's court and Heather heard they were in town"  
"Well I shall sack my servants!" Trent laughed, and they all turned to look at him, the all of court now interested, "because they told me it was from the king! Had I had known if were from Lindsay and Heather, it would have saved us the embarrassment" Trent smiled, and Duncan gave a sigh of the relief inside, thinking how Trent not been born into a Blacksmith's he could have perhaps persuaded others he was the perfect courtier. Lindsay giggled, and Trent swore his brain turned to mush and that his hearted melted.

King Chris nodded, and waved his hands for them to sit down.

"Well then, you can stay. And Lindsay, let me _know_ next time you invite people to court. Who do you think you are? The Queen?" Chris raised a brow but smiled at her, and Lindsay simply giggled politely, as was fitting when the king made a joke. Wait, it _was _a joke right?  
"I wish! They get to wear super pretty tiaras and have their pet dogs at court!" she giggled, and then just noticed what she said and covered her mouth before curtsying as low as she could. While she was still low, so she didn't have to look at him, she asked him what Courtney had wanted, "would it be okay if our dear old friends could sit at our table?"

Chris's delighted laughter now faded and the King shrugged as if it did not matter to him whether the lords sat there or with the dogs in the courtyard. He was more annoyed Lindsay wasn't looking at him, and even more annoyed that when she bowed her hair and annoying French Hood covered her best assets from his eyes.

"Sure, in return of something," The King said, and Lindsay suddenly whooshed up to standing properly again, staring at him whilst she raised.  
"Anything!" Lindsay said, determined to sit on a table with Sir Christopher.  
"You will have the first dance with me" The King smirked at her, and Lindsay nodded her head gleefully then curtsied once more before leaving for her table. King Chris propped his arm up so he could hide his smile at the fact she'd looked joyous at the dance proposition.

Trent and Duncan smiled at one another before bowing to the King and following Lindsay. Heather smiled when she heard the King quietly ask Lindsay to dance with him. Her plan was working.

Trent sat next to Courtney, and Duncan next to Bridgette.

"So how long ago was it you met?" Courtney asked Duncan and Duncan shrugged.  
"I don't know, how long ago would you say it was Heather?"  
"5 years ago. When we were 11" Heather smiled, guessing they were the same age as her.  
"5 years ago?" Trent questioned, and then remembered, "That sounds about right" he sheepishly smiled, and Lindsay passed him over a glass of wine red, but Heather quickly snatched it from her.

"You can't pass red wine over in a cream gown Lindsay" Heather snapped at her, and Lindsay bowed her head in shame, but then quickly smiled at Trent.  
"Sorry Heather, our guests just looked thirsty"

Courtney poured Duncan a glass and smiled at him.

"Did you say you come from Suffolk Sir Poet?"  
"Yes" Duncan nodded. Courtney thought for a moment.  
"I don't think we've ever met. I'm sure I would of remembered it" Courtney smiled, and Bridgette smiled to Duncan.  
"She also comes from Suffolk"  
"Ahh! It's a beautiful place isn't it?" Duncan lied.  
"Why yes! But not as beautiful as Norfolk" Courtney smiled, and Lindsay giggled.  
"Which isn't as pretty as Kent!"

Trent nearly spat out his wine.

"Kent? You come from Kent?"  
"Yeh, and Heather" Lindsay nodded and smiled, thinking of the lush green fields she used to run around as a infant.  
"I come from Kent too. Or I was born there I mean. Moved away" Trent smiled and Lindsay giggled.

The table continued making small talk of where they all lived and grew up, and ate the various courses as they came around then where all laughing with one another by the time to sweet nuts and sugared fruits came around and then the King suddenly stood up in his throne, and clapped his hands. Everyone turned their heads.

"I'm bored of eating now. I say we dance!" Chris smiled, and everybody cheered, before standing up to take their places.

"You can be my partner" Courtney smiled to Sir William, and Heather growled a little, but no-one heard it.  
"Don't you have a husband?" Heather reminded her.  
"He won't mind!" Courtney reassured Sir William, and Heather went to find her second-best friend / worse enemy Alejandro to dance with. Lindsay got from the table and looked towards Trent until Heather coughed at her, and Lindsay remembered King Chip had asked her for this dance. Trent then smiled at Bridgette, but Bridgette walked straight past him to some blonde lord on the other side of the room. That left him with the small brown haired one.

"Can I have this dance?" Trent asked trying to be as polite as if he were choosing to, instead of being left with her, and Beth nodded as if he were the man of her dreams.

* * *

Noah was going to go crazy if the horses stopped one more time.

"Perhaps we should rest?" his wife's best-friend asked, Sadie asked and Noah grumbled something before stopping his horse.  
"But we'll miss the ball!"  
"Ohmygoodness! Cody can't dance with someone else! We have to get there! Fast!" Sierra called from at the back of the group, and Noah slapped his forehead. He might love his wife, but he doesn't remember quite how she talked him into letting her friends come with.

Him going alone with their measurements would have been easier. Even if that meant he had to sit and talk to stream stress for hours, if couldn't be worse than this.

"Look we'll get there soon ok?" Noah asked, and the girls all nodded.  
"I'm so hungry" Katie said as her tummy grumbled, and Noah rolled his eyes, they still had to go through the woods. Oh lord, please help me, he thought as he trotted along on his horse.

* * *

Heather watched out of the corner of her eyes as the King danced with Lindsay in the centre of the dancers. Lindsay giggled and looked as pretty as it were possible for even a saint too and it couldn't be much longer until he asked. She'd forced Lindsay to take a bath this afternoon against her wishes, and perfumed it to a scent that was vital to catch the King's nose too. It couldn't go wrong!

The King danced very close to Lindsay, and lifted her higher than all the other dancers, holding onto the curves of her tiny waist, and bringing her back down to the floor slowly and so close you'd already think they'd perfected this dance, and had danced this dance so many times before. Heather was talented enough to watch them closely without catching anyone else's attention and still keep dancing perfectly. The song ended what seemed like too quickly for everyone and Heather and half the court watched as the King's and Lindsay's eyes watched each other, whilst the two shared a similar breathing pattern of deep, quick, lustful breaths and the only sound in the room seemed to be from their hearts, beating a mile a second. After a while, the King seemed to snap out of his dreamlike state and ordered the musicians to strike up another song. A much _longer_ heated dance which was popular among the King's men and the very flirtatious women of the court.

Lindsay was having a good time. What girl wouldn't when the King was dancing so close to her? He smelt _fantastic. _His strong arms held her up and she felt like she was weightless and flying and his hair looked so cute and, dare she admit it, sexy when it moved in the wind they were creating by dancing quickly. Lindsay had always known the King was dashing, but only now did she see how _handsome_ he was. All the girls had talked about it, and all she had had eyes for was Tyler.

The King smiled at her, and if it weren't for him supporting her she was sure she'd melt into a puddle on the floor. "Lindsay," the King whispered in her ear the next moment he pulled her close for the dance, then away again, then a clap, then back closer together again. Lindsay's bright blue eyes innocently gazed into his dark desirable ones.

"Will you come to my rooms tonight?"

And somewhere at the corner of the room standing behind the King's advisors Cody and Alejandro, Heather smiled. It was as good as done.

**Brownie points for those who get who the false names were inspired by XD  
Anyway, next chapter will be up in not too long :) Oh, and if your wondering why they say "man" instead of dude, I thought I best keep the language a mix of something you'd expect in the medieval days and now a-days, because I didn't want to change the characters too much.**

**And sorry if Chris seems a little out of character at the moment... he'll be back to normal_ pretty _soon don't worry ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Wrote most of it again when I had a change of heart when re-reading what I'd wrote! **

Beth was raised in a small manor – compared to that of the other ladies in waiting anyway – up in Yorkshire to that of a now-rich merchant and a fairly noble mother who gave birth to only _one_ child. _A girl_. _A Disappointment_.

Her parent's name, and lands, all would go onto Beth's husband – if they could find her one. Perhaps she'd have to marry below her wealth, or abroad, it was thought, and Beth didn't know, or care. Her heart rested on Justin, Courtney's husband, the most handsome knight she'd ever seen – that anyone had ever seen.

Being brought up an only child, Beth learnt her well-known skills from an early age. With no-other children then servants (who didn't allow her to join because she was a higher rank, oh the irony!) Beth spent her days reading, sewing with her mother, walking the gardens and talking to animals, or listening in to the maids talk. Beth learnt a lot of things when she was younger, that perhaps a lady shouldn't know. While she was not as well educated as that of Heather, Courtney and Lindsay who had all studied at other courts in other countries, Beth had been around court since the age of 12, with Katie, Sadie and Sierra.

So being at court – and, this particular one- you know how things work, and how you should best behave. After all, that was the idea of sending their only daughter there so early.

But, Beth couldn't work out what was happening as she watched Heather grab Lindsay's wrist and pull her out of the room. Beth watched, her prying eyes narrowing on the scene, until Sir Justin made his way over to her smiling.

"What's wrong Beth?" He charmingly asked her, and Beth felt her heart flutter like butterflies wings, and turned her head at the right point to give Justin the look she'd learnt from many women, but seen it never perfected quite as Lindsay gave it. It was a look through half-closed eyes, and sweeping your lashes just right to achieve the look you want.

"Oh, nothing, _Justin" _She tried to achieve the voice Courtney gave her husband, the voice of honey and silk combined softness but for some reason, Justin didn't look any different from two moments ago. Beth blinked once more, and then sighed before straitening her posture and going back to her normal look.

"Well, clearly," Justin said with a slight laugh, "there was. You look sad, Courtney pointed out and she's rarely wrong about these things..."

Oh, she did did she? Beth instantly flashed a look to Courtney, and understood why Courtney sent her husband in this direction. Courtney was by a table, merrily holding a glass of wine (probably wine, Courtney always seemed different with it and Beth would wager anything on it being Courtney's weakness) and trying to look "cute" while leaning close to that, that, whatever his name was with the black curly hair who knew Heather well.

Heather! That was it... now... where had she dragged Lindsay? Beth peered around the room, and ignored Justin, who's smile was now fading into a frown because of this. Beth's eye then rested on the King, whom was sitting in his throne, head resting on knuckles, looking annoyed and pale about something. Beth wondered if it had anything to do with Heather dragging Lindsay out of the room.

"But I think Courtney just wanted to get you away from, urm, what is his name again?" Beth politely asked Justin, now annoyed by his presence, now longer feeling the feel of butterfly wings, but stone. After all, he _was_using her now.

"What! She- she can't be!"  
"She is," Beth patted Justin's arm, feeling sorry for him, "why don't we dance and make her feel jealous?"  
"Hmph!" Justin didn't even bother giving Beth a look as he stormed off to where Courtney was standing.

* * *

Lindsay felt her hair bringing pulled by Heather's swift hands as it parted into a braid, and as Lindsay's head jerked back at each pull, Lindsay's head conjured up the images Heather was painting.

_The King's strong, but soft hands, caressing her cheeks, his equally firm kisses on her soft peachy neck, and his look – all for her._ The pretty painting was sensitively destroyed by a vision of Tyler, and Lindsay's heart - and head - sunk.

Heather's ranting briefly stopped when she saw Lindsay's head drop.

"What's wrong now?" Heather asked, her voice torn between the tenderness of a concerned friend, and the angry witch she'd been just then. Though, she figured, there was jolly good reason to be. Just thinking about it now made her blood boil again.  
"Tyler," was all Lindsay could whisper, and Heather nodded, swinging Lindsay's braid over her shoulder, and then pushing Lindsay lightly as she sat on the stool next to her in a rare moment of sympathy.

The two sat there quietly, deep in thought, with no noise but that of the light music playing in the grand hall far away, and the soft sound of Lindsay's tears rolling down her checks. Lindsay remembered Tyler, and Heather remembered Tyler and Lindsay. Whose love was comparable to that in poems, and legends. Even _Heather_ was sure they were meant to be, and was so happy her friend has got somewhere higher then she was expected too. Lindsay and Heather would often spend free time lying on the grass in that summer and talking of their married lives, when Lindsay would be married to Duke Tyler – a _Duke_ – and Heather would move to Lindsay's court until Lindsay and Tyler found them her a Duke suitable enough. Duke... or Prince. Or even, _King. _Heather had always loved that idea. And those days. The days when anything seemed possible. But now...

"I'm sorry Heather," Lindsay said quietly, and gave Heather a look out of the corner of her eyes. Heather stared straight ahead, nodding, alone and confused with her feelings. Hope. Lose. Happiness. Disappointment.

"It's okay," Heather slowly replied, not feeling herself, "You were doing what you've be told"

That was it. She didn't pester Lindsay, didn't rant what she should now know instead. Clearly, it wasn't going to get though to Lindsay. Years and years had gone into drilling those morals into Lindsay's head it would seem. They'd have had to, if Lindsay was going to listen to them throughout her time in France _and_ at the Chris's temptation.

That's when it hit Heather.

Heather jilted straight away, like a lightning bolt, she couldn't believe how slow she'd been just then to just despair everything. Heather looked straight ahead, and smiled to herself. Luck had just dealt her a new hand of cards, and a _much better_ set then before. What had Heather been _thinking?_

"You were right, and I was ... _wrong_" Heather managed to say the words, though it was a first for her and wasn't easy.

Lindsay's face beamed up straight away, and she forgot all about Tyler for a moment, happy Heather had forgiven her, after clawing her out of the grand hall, and up the stairs to their room.

"I was?"

Lindsay asked, smiling, and Heather smiled back, though it didn't reflect Lindsay's innocent happiness, and slight pride. Oh no, it reflected something more sinister and cunning.

Suddenly the large thick oak door opened, and both girls turned to see Beth and Sadie, supporting a giggling Courtney through the door way.

"Oh I've had fun tonight!" Courtney exclaimed, and Beth narrowed her eyes on Heather.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Yeh! Lindsidiot, why haven't you b-beeeee_en_ with the Kiiiiiing?" a drunk Courtney giggled, and Sadie started to struggle to support her while she close the door.

"Why'd she be with the King?" Heather asked, standing up from the stool and walking to get her nightgown out of the chest at the end of her bed.  
"Why wouldn't she?" Courtney giggled, and Sadie gasped.  
"Courtney!" Sadie exclaimed, and Courtney threw Sadie a look that read "as if you didn't know" and "get your hands off me".

"Oh well he's rather handsome isn't he? Hehehe. Now Beth! Change me!" Courtney-mocked commanded in her drunken state, and almost fell over giggling, had it not been for Sadie's strangely-quick reactions (for once).

"In a second Courtney," Beth told her, and she went to Courtney's chest.  
"Get out my cape too!"  
"Cape?" Heather asked, curious to know why on earth Courtney would need to wear a cape to bed.

"Oh yes, my husband commands me to his bed," Courtney smiled, and Heather was the only one to throw Courtney a look. Heather knew perfectly well who Courtney was really seeing tonight, whether Justin had told Courtney to come to his bed or not, after what she'd witnessed earlier on.

_Heather walked over to Sir Justin and made polite small-talk before pointing out where Courtney was, and Justin stormed off in an instance. Heather smiled to herself once again and hummed the tune of the music, watching the King dance with Lindsay, the two becoming like heated magnets and getting closer to one another each step, looking in pain if their hands had to be removed from the other's for just a moment just to clap, as if it were all too much to cope with._

_"Get jealous did we?" Sir William smirked, suddenly appearing out of no-where besides her.  
"What?" Heather asked.  
"I saw you talking to Justin back there, and made him remove what's-her-face from my sight"  
"Well, she's married. It's improper for you to do where you were taking that"  
"Eh," Sir William shrugged, "it's not stopped me before"_

_Heather gasped, and finally turned her head to look at him. She wanted to call him a pig, but felt someone watching her, and she twitched before turning to look who is was. Eugh, no surpise, it was Beth and her prying eyes. Heather pulled a polite face to cover up her sour hiss. _

_"Why Sir! You should not tell a lady such things!" _

_Sir William laughed. _

_"Good job I'm not talking to a lady then," he laughed, and then held out a hand to her, "Shall we dance?"  
"No" Heather said shocked and slightly hurt, (though she would never let him see this, of course) shaking her head and walking off to find her brother._

"You think that's such a good idea?" Heather asked, looking Courtney up and down, taking in her messy hair and stagger as she stood.  
"Oh, I think it's a_ wonderful idea_," Courtney smiled.

* * *

The King must have been feeling nice, as earlier on he gave Sir William and Sir Christopher rooms for a few days.

Trent couldn't get over the size of the room, comparing the room alone to the whole of the blacksmiths. Duncan had gone off to his room, but no-doubt he'd be knocking later to talk to Trent about the stupid "plan".

Trent sighed and lay on the bed in his clothes, having nothing to change into. Trent thought over what he had found out from Damien, one of the king's men, after he'd drunk too much and lost one-to-many games to Trent.

_"Did you know the King stopped her from marrying Duke Tyler of Northumberland? She's a pretty thing which all the men want, but don't dare to try because of the king"_

If the King stopped Lindsay from marrying a Duke, who was well above her status he assumed, that could only mean one thing. And it was too painful Trent didn't want to think about it. Instead, he thought about trying to get a job in the King's men. He'd even be a stable boy if he could see her every day, but that'd mean off with his head as the king would find out Trent's fraud.

_Because of the King._

What did that mean exactly?

* * *

The smell of roasted chicken and fish filled the quiet corridors as the nobles were waking up pulling their covers closer against the chill that rang through the castle. When they all eventually got up, they followed the smell and walked down to the dining room to eat and find out today's activities – if there were any – and Heather doubted there were.

Heather was right as usual, in that the Chris walked in with a tired, grumpy frown on his face, leaving the courtiers to whisper among themselves why. Perhaps it was the weather, from out of their windows they'd seen the wind and how grey the morning sun was in contrast to the last. Only Heather knew it was probably from the King's annoyance at his unusual rejection, and from probably leaving the castle last night to find some whore who would make-do for that night.

Sierra got the table's mood a little more cheery with her exciting tales of dancing with the handsome lord Cody last night, and how she was _certain_ their parents would arrange something soon.

"Doesn't he like that girl from Lancaster though? Lady Gwen isn't it?"Bridgette tiredly asked as the only one really listening whilst the others just stared ahead or at their food whilst they ate. All but Heather, who was busy planning her next move whilst watching the King.

Heather did, however, have time to notice how _Courtney _was looking rather tired today and not even bothering to snap at Sierra to shut-up. Lindsay was keeping to herself, not too tired, but not exactly happy since everyone else seemed in bad moods, so she jiggled a bit in her seat as she stared at the ale in her mug, and Heather rolled her eyes and thought that no doubt Lindsay was talking to herself or singing in her head as she always jiggled about when she couldn't pretend her hands were the people talking.

"What's wrong with you, Courtney?" Beth asked before Heather got a chance to, and Courtney smacked a hand to her head and didn't bother to look over to Beth.  
"My head hurts," she whined, and Bridgette politely giggled a little.  
"I think you had a bit too much to drink"  
"_I knooooow,_" Courtney moaned before snapping into usual Courtney, "_never_ let me drink that much again. _Ever_. I cannot afford to lose my self control like that!"  
"Hey, where is Sir William and Sir Christopher?" Beth asked, looking around.  
"Who knows," Heather carelessly threw in, still watching the king for any signs he still might like Lindsay. None. He hadn't looked this way _once._

"Don't know, don't care" Courtney replied, still with her hand on her forehead and her eyes closed.

Heather concluded Lindsay must have been in her own little world seeing as she didn't snap her focus around to the rest of the table and their discussion.

* * *

After the meal, and when it was clear there were no important events today, Heather suggested to Lindsay that the two of them went for a walk down to the river, and Lindsay quickly agreed. As the two slowly made their way out the room – which Heather had planned perfectly down to the number of steps it required – the King touched Lindsay's arm when no-one was looking causing her to quickly spin around and almost fall if he hadn't have caught her.

The angry lines on his face smoothed as he saw the innocently startled look she gave him, and his face almost imitated it, causing him to forget what it was he was going to even say to her in the first place. Or was it _do_ to her? Because she looked delicious enough in her light yellow gown for him to kiss her in front of court then carry her himself to his rooms.

_No._

That's when he remembered it, and his frown returned, and he removed his hands from supporting her arms and glared at her.

"I trust you had a good night's sleep _madam_" the King narrowed his eyes.

Upon watching Lindsay struggle to say something, Heather stepped in for her, as usual.

"No she did not sire, she couldn't sleep all night with worry of offending you, after what you asked of her last night!"  
"Is this true?" Chris frowned at Lindsay, who didn't know what to do other then nod, trusting Heather with this.  
"How could you sire? Ask that of a young _maiden!_ When you know that would ruin her future"

Chris looked taken back, and shocked. Heather couldn't read if he was sorry or didn't care in the slightest, and Chris raised a curious eyebrow at Heather, trying to read her as she was him.

"I wouldn't ruin her future over it," Chris narrowed his eyes at Heather, "I could make or break her future regardless of what she does"

The threat caused a silence between the two before Heather curtsied, and Lindsay followed, watching behind her as she walked away, not sure quite what to feel or make of everything.

"Women!" The King joked, and the men who were near-by roared with laughter. The King then turned around to face his men with his famous plotting smile, "Who fancies going on a hunt?"


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was high in the sky and the castle bustled with people trying to prepare themselves for the King's cousins arrive. King Jared, from Scotland. Rich dried meats were being carried in from the village last minute and Maid's rushed around carrying fresh sheets to prepare the White Tower's guest rooms.

"Jared, King of Scotland?" Katie asked, trying to remember.

The Ladies of Court were currently making-themselves up for the banquet tonight. All but Courtney, who was strolling the gardens with Sir Christopher and her husband, Sadie who was at a "family conference" in her father's rooms, and Heather who was playing bowls with her brother Damien, younger sister who was visiting court, Alejandro and Sir Trent.

"Yes," Sierra nodded, "I heard the King only just got the letter he was coming. Oh poor King! And it's so typical of Jared to show up _last_ minute and demand a week of events!"

Lindsay nodded, and then turned to face the mirror so she could finish the braid in her hair to go under her favourite hat.

"I've been at court once before when he's been here – but my mother knows _alot_ about him, she once worked over there in his court! He's got a temper just as bad as the Kings! Only worse!" Sierra acted it out, and Katie watched in horror. Beth merely watched, not so impressed, and Bridgette looked slightly worried.

"Oh my," Bridgette sighed, "we're in for it then. And he's staying a _week_?"  
"Well it's a long journey up here!" Sierra admitted, being fair on King Jared.  
"I know that, I meant as in it's too-short a stay!"  
"...how long do _your_ guests often stay then?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the women turned to face it.

"Who goes there?" Sierra asked, while the others girls enhanced curious glances at one another from where they stood.

"Noah, with a Message from the King!" a voice boomed back, and the girls hurried to open the door together, standing as a crowd awaiting the news.

Katie quickly opened the door to see her husband then, smiling at her, before he turned his gaze to the pretty blonde to her right. It took Katie three seconds to work out what was happening before she gasped at the jewelled box on the pillow in her husband's careful hands. Perhaps she'd been wrong.

"It's the King's apology, Lindsay," Noah carefully handed the box to Lindsay, before taking it back looking worried, and passing it to his wife, "It's Lindsay's, take care of it. The King wishes to-"  
"Well, well, well. What's this?" Heather suddenly appeared from the corner, and Noah moved aside so she could enter her room.

"The king gave- gave- Lindsay – this!" Katie told her, shocked beyond relief. _What did the King do to have to apologise? He never apologies!_

"He – _what?" _Heather asked, and her mouth dropped once she took in the gift.

It was... stunning to say the least. It _had_ to be made out of gold, and had sapphires as big as Lindsay's eyes decorated all over were it seemed proper to place them without it being over-crowded. Gee, most men send some new pretty gloves as a present, not a- not a- wait. How much is that _worth_?

"Give it here!" Heather snapped, and grabbed it from Katie, looking at all the jewels, before, pushing it back it Noah's not-so careful hands this time.  
"Careful you- what did you do that for?"  
"She can't accept this!" Heather told him, and Lindsay finally spoke out.  
"What?"  
"Lindsay, trust me on this. Send it back Noah, and tell him "thank-you, but no thank-you"  
"Heather! You can'-"  
"Lindsay, has the king done anything he needs to apologise for?"  
"Well... I suppose he didn't need to give me a pretty gift because of it... but he's done to so much trouble! There for I should keep it!" Lindsay argued back, and Heather gave her a glare, "or on second thought... we send it back!"  
"_Good_," Heather said, "So you mean to say that, you don't want this kinda of apology?"

Lindsay nodded, not looking too sure and slightly scared of Heather, then both looked back to Noah who looked uneasy at the idea of what he had to say.

"So, you want me to tell the _king-_"  
"Yes," Heather nodded, "you heard me, now scram!"

* * *

Duncan didn't regret what happened last night – never regret anything was a strong rule he lived with – but he now avoided being with her. But that was _hard_ when she, and her husband, kept finding you, and dragging you everywhere.

What's more, Duncan was hungry. He hadn't had a proper breakfast, and had been stopped on his way to go steal something – oh, no wait, ask. He could do that now – when he got stopped by "_Sir Justin"_ about joining the men on the hunt. Duncan, with nothing better to do then steal –ask for- food, stupidly nodded and now was regretting it with his rumbling stomach. But he'd never been on a hunt with the King, and might as well before he went back to the village.

"Duncan?" Duncan turned around to see Trent running up to him, and sighed and carried on walking through the grey-stone courtyard.  
"What?" Duncan asked, knowing what was coming.  
"What h-"  
"None of your business. Now come one, let's go grab our horses for the hunt today"  
"There's a hunt on?"  
"No shit, that's why all the men are preparing their horses," Duncan gave a glare, really not in the mood for pleasant conversation, and Trent shrugged.

"Wouldn't know," he whispered, and Duncan's eye widened before he remembered Trent's boring and unlucky life before this.  
"Well, know you do. Come on, let's get ready," Duncan said, and Trent nodded, quickly stopping to look back at the castle before following Duncan to the stables.

* * *

"SENT IT BACK?" Chris shouted, shocked. Noah nodded, though carefully avoiding the king's eyes, looking even more uneasy then before as he knelt before his king, "what's wrong with her?"

"She said she didn't want this kind of apology" Noah said, and Chris nodded, glaring at him in deep thought, though Noah didn't know this.  
"What girl doesn't like jewels?" Chris asked, stating the obvious as he started to pace up and down in front of his gold throne, then sat down on its plumb-velvet purple cushion once more and glared hard into the distance of the room. _Certainly not Lindsay, she loved them. _What's more, is the jewels matched the colour of her eyes!

"Perhaps your grace," Alejandro smiled from the side of the room and walked into the centre before the king, "you should show your lov-apology in a different way"

There was a pause which gave Alejandro and Noah enough time to exchange worrying looks, waiting for the King's reply and wondering if he'd actually listened.

"Alright, what are you thinking?" Chris asked, his dark look turning down on Alejandro.

"Well you grace, you could send her small signs" Alejandro smiled, and Chris raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"What happened to the King going hunting?" Katie asked from her window-spot with Lindsay.

"Oh, he's cancelled it. He's got new plans," Bridgette absent-mindedly said, too engrossed in her chess game against Beth. Courtney and Heather were at the other window, however they were sewing on the tapestry they'd been working on for a while but barely bothered to contribute too these days.

"New plans?" Heather and Courtney suddenly looked up, then at each other, and Bridgette nodded.

"Something about a Jousting match this weekend," Bridgette then giggled, "I wonder if Geoff will ask for my favor.. Check Mate!"  
"Ahh to be unmarried and courting someone," Courtney smiled as if she remembered those moments, even though in reality she'd be engaged to Justin before she'd even walked a step.

"Yes, I'm sure he will," Sierra nodded at Bridgette from her bed, "do you think Cody will ask me? Oh what shall I give him? Some ribbon? Some of my dress? My hankcheif?"  
"_Don't_ give him some of your dress; I am _not_ sewing that up again," Courtney gave Sierra a glare but it was no use as Sierra wasn't even looking, but was too bust giggling and talking to herself. Heather laughed at Courtney's frustration.

"I wonder if Sir William and Sir Christopher will joust" Lindsay said quietly to Katie, but it didn't miss Heather and Courtney's ears – even though they were quite far away.  
"Probably! It'll be interesting to see some _French_ jousters... and their totally cute!" Katie said, and then the two giggled.

"Don't you mean, _won't the king asked for your favour_ Lindsay?" Courtney raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh shut-up Courtney, just because you're a jealous old woman!"  
"Hey! We're the same age! And at least I can sew right!"  
"You're only sewing a sky, wow Courtney, that's _really_ hard isn't it?" Heather glared and Courtney gasped, suddenly grabbing the tapestry, and causing Heather to prick herself with the needle.

"Ow!"  
"Hmph! Suits you right!" Courtney folded her arms.

**Really short update I know, I'm really sorry, but I'll more then make it up to you in the next chapter (hopefully!)... Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
